


jinyoung_0922jy has posted a photo

by morjens



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: “You really took a photo with no pants and sent it to Instagram for everyone to see.”“Yes, hyung.”





	jinyoung_0922jy has posted a photo

”User jinyoung_0922jy has posted a photo”

Mark stares his phone’s notifications and sips his third glass of coca cola. He’s been chilling at home watching whatever comes from tv at this late night and waiting for the tiredness to hit completely. It’s almost midnight, and Jinyoung never uploads this late. He has everything else off of his notifications but Jinyoung’s. Call him whipped, he doesn’t care. 

When he waits for his Instagram to load, he pours the fourth class. When the photo finally uploads he lets out a low whistle. He downs the glass in one and logs off from the Instagram to open his and Jinyoung’s kakaotalk. He doesn’t even think when he already presses the phone call button. He waits for a while for Jinyoung to answer. 

He knows Jinyoung is somewhere near the phone. A picture like this is a poor excuse to make some fanservice when it clearly is just Jinyoung’s way of showing him.  
“My sweater, huh?” he says as soon as Jinyoung accepts the call. He hears the low, so familiar, chuckle from other side of the line.  
“You noticed, huh?”  
“I mean, it was pretty clear.”  
“Yeah, your sweater. You liked it?” Jinyoung asks, tries to fake the innocence Mark knows other has lost years ago. No one should ever think Jinyoung is anything else than a great actor, he fakes his role as good boy too well.  
“Hmh, what do you want Jinyoung?”  
“I think the question is more like, what do you want, hyung?”  
“Do I have options?”  
“Hmh, there might be another picture. Just for you.”  
“Just for me, huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well then, hit me with your best shot.”  
“Wait and see, hyung”, Jinyoung giggles and ends the call.

While Mark waits for the photo to load he goes to toilet quickly and puts the cola back to the fridge. Maybe he will be thirsty tonight but that thirst is not something lemonade can help. He turns the tv to music station. Jinyoung has been one of the first ones he gave his new merchandise and he has seen Jinyoung wear it couple times. Of course, who is he to deny it, Jinyoung looks great while wearing his hoodie. But then again, Jinyoung makes any clothes look good, he just is like that. 

He and Jinyoung, huh. How many years it has been? Too many to count, he guesses. It’s always been on and off, nothing is set to stone when you are in a entertainment business. They fool around, hang out and go out together. Is it date, they don’t address is aloud. It’s just friendly meeting, with no others and no mention of asking others with them. They know each others well, they know how they behave, what they like and dislike, they know when to speak and when to stay silent. He knows how to make Jinyoung shout, how to make him beg and even though Jinyoung was a tough cookie at first he has gotten there, broken through his hard surface and got to know the real Jinyoung only few people knew. 

Jaebeom maybe knew about them but never said anything. Or he did say to be careful, but then again as a leader he knows they can be, Mark and Jinyoung are one of the most careful people out there. And, on the other hand, what’s there to be careful, when they are nothing? When there’s nothing to hide? Except maybe the occasional nudes Jinyoung sends but he also crops out his face and blurs the background so if it somehow got to wrong hands no one would ever know. They are always at Mark’s or Jinyoung’s, never at hotels or elsewhere shady places, so they know for sure there are no secret cameras or people waiting in the hallway. Maybe he knows how to make Jinyoung scream but he also knows how to make him silent, and he knows his neighbours doesn’t care. 

His phone blings as he gets a new notification from his and Jinyoung’s chat. He doesn’t dare to scroll up, he knows there are some weird convos from when he might have been little jealous of Jinyoung practicing his acting with Yugyeom but he also knew he shouldn’t be, because A) why would he be jealous, he doesn’t own Jinyoung, they don’t have anything going on B)he was in China, it was impossible for him to even help him. He has been stupid but then again, it’s usually his own fault. Sometimes he’s too caught up on his emotions. 

“Well, fuck you, Park Jinyoung”, he mutters to himself when he opens the picture Jinyoung has sent to him. It takes him about two seconds to make a video call. Jinyoung answers almost immediately. He is sitting in his bed, back against the bed end, wearing Mark’s hoodie.

“So, that pic”, Mark sits up more comfortably to his couch and Jinyoung laughs low.  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“So, are you wearing anything else?”  
“Mmh, basically not.”  
“Basically?” Mark raises his eyebrow and Jinyoung giggles, hand almost covering his mouth but stopping in the middle way when he remembers Mark actually enjoys his big laugh with teeth and everything.  
“Mmh”, Jinyoung’s smile is smug when he slowly lifts the blanket away from his thighs.  
“C’mon babe”, Mark encourages him, watches as Jinyoung reveals two bare thighs under the blanket. 

“No jeans.”  
“Did you wear jeans in your photo you uploaded for the ahgases?”  
“No-pe”, he says and Mark swears low.  
“You are nasty, babe.”  
“That, I am, hyung. You gonna do something about it?”  
“Huh? You want hyung to so something about it? I don’t think so though.”  
“But hyung, I was bad.”  
“Yeah, and maybe you do need a punishment for that.”  
“Yes”, Jinyoung’s answer is little breathy and Mark starts to think Jinyoung did this on purpose. But Jinyoung has always been little shit, especially for those who are older than him. Jaebeom doesn’t care, Jackson’s never there but Mark… oh boy.

“You really took a photo with no pants and sent it to Instagram for everyone to see.”  
“Yes, hyung.”  
“You really are something, Jinyoung.”  
“Say it, please.”  
“You really are something, babe. C’mon, show me those thighs of yours.”  
“I can show you something else too.”  
“Nah, I’m fine with this.”  
“But hyung—”  
“Mmh, already going against hyung’s will, huh? C’mon Jinyoung, this is not how we play, is it?”  
“No.” Jinyoung’s answer is a little humph, he is not so happy with Mark but Mark gives no fucks about that. If Jinyoung wants to play, he’ll play with him. But he is not going to give him a easy win. 

“What did you do before? Why did you take that pic?”  
“So you would notice.”  
“You’re such a brat, huh?”  
“Maybe”, and there it is, playful glint in Jinyoung’s eyes is back. His fingers scrabble the end of the hoodie, and Mark is not ready for so much yet. 

Truth to be told, Jinyoung is sometimes like this. For the most times he is keeping his composure, makes sure to behave and keep his distance. But sometimes he loses himself to feeling, wants to be brat, wants to be held. 

“You made this just for me?”  
“Yes, hyung.”  
“Why?”  
“Wanted to do something.” It might be basic answer but it also tells him Jinyoung is stressed and needs this to overcome his problems. Maybe he’s been doing too much in too little time.  
“For hyung?”  
“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you lift up your hoodie so I can see your panties?”  
“Can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not wearing any”, his voice is shy but Mark doesn’t let it fool himself.  
“Oh, so you took a photo with no panties?”  
“Kinda yes.”  
“What does that mean?” Mark shifts in his couch, tries to find better position. He holds his phone up, Jinyoung staring right in his eyes.  
“You wanna see?”  
“Yeah, show me, babe.”

Jinyoung throws the remaining blanket away and scrambles to lift himself up to sit on his knees. He looks so beautiful, Mark thinks as he watches Jinyoung like this, with no worries of paparazzies or keeping up his idol profile. He still has some makeup since he refuses to take a photo for fans without but Mark knows that Jinyoung is pretty even without any bb-cream or concealer, with a ten hour stubble and hair messy. 

Jinyoung’s legs shake a little when he turns and grabs the bed end with his other hand. Hoodie is long enough to cover his ass but now his hand is grabbing the hem and slowly lifting up. Mark coaxes him to do it, whispering little encouragements through the line. Jinyoung curses and then lifts the hoodie up completely and it’s time for Mark to curse.

“You --, fuck you Park Jinyoung, seriously.”  
“You like it, hyung?”  
“You really took a pic with a butt plug and posted it for the whole world?”  
“Mmh, yeah.”  
“Are you hard?”  
“Semi, but was when I took the photo.”  
“God damn it, babe. Why are you like this?”  
“Because you like it like this.”  
“Seriously, you’re gonna be the death of me.”  
“Mmh…”, Jinyoung’s voice is little mumble when he fixes his phone’s position. 

It’s clear he is frustrated with Mark and doesn’t know what to do. Maybe he thought Mark would be more dazed with what’s happening but Mark is too quick to calm his nerves.  
“Were you tight?” Mark licks his lips when Jinyoung slips other hand’s fingers to play on the edges of the plug.  
“Mmh, yeah. Of course. It’s been a while since last time.”  
“Was it with me, two weeks ago?”  
“Who else?” Jinyoung’s answer makes Mark’s heart skip a beat. Crap, they never talked about being exclusive but they never also thought about having this with someone else. Maybe there was more than met Mark’s eyes, maybe they already had crossed the lines of this being only friends with benefits. 

“Did you try something else first?”  
“Yeah, got my--, my vibrator first and then—”  
“Did you come?” Maybe Mark says it more harsher than he meant but he sees Jinyoung shiver.  
“Y-yes.”  
“Once?”  
“Eeh—”  
“Twice?”  
“Yeah.”

“What did you think of?”  
“What makes you think I thought of something?” Jinyoung sounds cocky but the way his fingers dip into the side of the plug and he moans low give away that he might be more turned on than Mark sees.  
“Oh babe, don’t be like that to me.”  
“I don—”  
“Hey, I can end this call if you don’t need me, right?”  
“You. Fine! I thought you when I fucked myself to that vibrator.”  
“Mmh, well now we’re talking.”  
“I thought how you would prep me so good, tease me until I would beg even though I wouldn’t want to sound whiny, but in the end I just would give in because I want your cock so much, god damn it. And how good I would feel around you, how well my ass would look for you.”  
“I mean, it does look good.”

Maybe he indeed knows Jinyoung’s been pretty serious about his ass. He hears often jokes about it and fans clearly like it but Jinyoung himself has also kind of grown fond of it. It’s not like everyone was able to build such a impressive backside. It definitely is not a bad sight to his eyes, and certainly not now as Jinyoung is falling slowly but surely closer to the edge.

“Do you have more lube?”  
“Huh?”  
“More lube?”  
“Y-yeah, I guess-“  
“Good. Put some more.”  
“I don’t need mo—”  
“I said, put some more. It’s better.”  
“What do you know about that? I’m the one in here with plug in my ass.”  
“Come on smartass, just do it.”  
“You are –”  
“What?”  
“Nothing”, Jinyoung grits his teeth and stumbles to get the blue bottle of lube.

Mark watches him to pour some of the liquid to his hand, warm it up little before his long fingers get back to teasing the rim. When two fingers slip in at the same time he can hear Jinyoung gasp silently. It’s so—

“—hot”, he says and Jinyuong whines. “Come one, play with the plug already.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I mean, I just said so.”  
“You—”, Jinyoung’s words lost their spike when he slowly grabs the end of the plug and move it forward. Mark can hear him trying to be silent but he knows after so many months, years even, that this is not how it’s going to end. No, Jinyoung is far louder than this, he just needs to get into right mood. 

“You’re doing great, honey”, he watches Jinyoung’s hand tremble when he drags the plug in and out, in slow moves. Oh, how Mark wishes he could be there, in the same room, giving him instructions of how to be, how to move his hand, how to behave because for sure, Jinyoung sometimes forgets that. Or at least pretends to forget. 

“Looking nice, babe”, Mark watches Jinyoung slowly lose himself to the feeling. Two weeks might not be too long time to be without but they are busy all the time, sometimes a day feels like a week. Sometimes Mark feels like he only moves in autopilot, wakes up goes to work goes to sleep. Maybe they do need a pause like this from time to time. 

Jinyoung’s moans fills the room and for a fleeting moment Mark thinks about getting his headphones but the thought is long forgotten when Jinyoung makes the sound again. By now Mark has gotten quite used to all the sounds and this one particularly makes his blood go down. Jinyoung plays carefully with his plug. He circles his rim with slow movements and lube dripping down to his thighs. Mark enjoys the way Jinyoung plays with himself. It’s somehow hypnotizing to see other to like it so much, eyes shut tight, voice little too loud for the night. Jinyoung’s always been the one to drag his own orgasm, never wanting to go for the most easiest way and it seems to be a way tonight too, edging until it’s too much to bear. And Mark doesn’t complain, no way, he likes this way too much. To see how Jinyoung, the nice and suave everyone’s prince lets go and breaks down his walls. Literally, kind of. 

“You’re doing great, babe”, Mark’s voice is low murmur, pet name slipping easily from the lips. Oh, how long has he waited for the right moment, to call other many more names, but why would he. They are friends, and calling Jinyoung honey or dear would be too revealing. So, babe or baby is neutral enough. To hide his true intentions, he never reveals to anyone. Maybe not even himself. 

“Tell me”, Jinyoung moans and his whole body shakes as he teases himself on the edge of the orgasm just to step back. If Mark could see him, if Jinyoung would face the camera, there would be tears in Jinyoung’s beautiful eyes, a clear sign of frustration. 

“Mmh, just like that, don’t you want something more. Don’t you feel like you need more?”  
“Y-you.”  
“Mmh, I would be so good for you, babe, don’t you think. Would fuck you endlessly, against the wall, wouldn’t you like that, huh. You’re little too enthusiast to tease your neighbours. What would they say if they found out?”  
“Ha-nngh”  
“But they never will. No, you keep it as a secret. As good boys do. Aren’t you one, Jinyoung. A good boy?”  
“Y-yeah, yes, I am, I am”, Jinyoung repeats like it’s some kind of a mantra. He tries not to lose his composure now, thighs shaking and sweat glistening on the neck.  
“Yes you are, being so good for me right now. Don’t you want to treat yourself? Let yourself come. Come on, show me, show me how good you can fuck you self until you scream. I know you can do that.”  
“Jesus—”  
“Mmh, I know you’re close, huh, so close it almost hurts. And you’ve been close for few times already, you’d come so good.”  
“So cl-close.”  
“Yeah, just come. I’ll watch, I’ll watch you be a good boy. Come on, touch yourself, think about me while doing it.”  
“Yes, hyung.”  
“Doesn’t it feel so good? Babe, you’re shaking, you’re so close. Just let go, come-“

And Jinyoung is finally speechless. He presses his face on the pillows, muffles the screams as he comes and paints the sheets with his come. His thigs give up and he almost drops to the pool of come but manages to turn around and roll farther away, still staying on the reach of phone’s camera. He gasps for air, hastily tries to cover himself but Mark just huffs with laughter.  
“It’s nothing I haven’t already seen, Jinyoung-ah, don’t try to be modest with me.”  
“I have to keep up with my barriers, hyung.”  
“Do you, really?”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer to that as he busies himself with cleaning the sheets with a tissue. Of course he had those ready nearby, he is just like that. Cook he cant bu't keeping his sheets clean from come, well that was somehow super important. Sometimes Mark had a fleeting thought that it was some kind of a ritual, cleaning ritual. To clean every evidence of what happened away because what you couldn’t see you would eventually forget too. 

Five minutes later Jinyoung has ended the call. It’s over as soon as it started and Mark lays on his couch watching the wall with empty mind. He still is half hard in his shorts but he knows if he ignores it long enough it will eventually go down. He is not in the mood even though he just five minutes ago was. There are few negative sides with this friends with benefits thing with Jinyoung and no doubt the biggest one is that it makes him think. Things he can’t achieve, things he can’t do or have. He sighs and tries to concentrate the music video his tv is showing.  
He still can't help but think how maybe he already is lost cause, beating heart and all that shit. Maybe he should quit this whole thing now, before he gets hurt more. And to that Mark, who was innocent and stupid, four years ago, he wants to say never do this. Because now you have to live with it and damn, it hurts so much.


End file.
